


Down and Dirty

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky is a little shit, Clint has no Wife, Locker Room, M/M, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was standing side on to him, the fingers of one hand pressing against Bucky's bare chest, keeping him pinned to the lockers.  “You should have thought of that earlier.”  He growled, pressing sharply against Bucky's chest.  “You drive me out of my mind sometimes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Dirty

Bucky laughed as Clint slammed his back against the lockers, his unbuttoned white shirt flapping as he went. He'd been baiting Clint for the whole of their training session and now he was looking forward to the outcome. Of course, he wasn't going to go easy. “We don't have time for this Clint.” He chuckled.

Clint was standing side on to him, the fingers of one hand pressing against Bucky's bare chest, keeping him pinned to the lockers. “You should have thought of that earlier.” He growled, pressing sharply against Bucky's chest. “You drive me out of my mind sometimes.”

“That's a short trip.” Bucky laughed.

“You did NOT just quote Pinky and the Brain at me!” Clint exclaimed and kicked the nearby bench across into the opposite set of lockers.

Bucky's eyes went wide and he groaned low as Clint stepped closer, slid his fingers roughly into Bucky's shower damp hair and pulled. Bucky groaned again as Clint bumped his head back against the metal locker and pressed up close, the fingers of his other hand flattening until his palm joined them pressing against Bucky's chest. “Why do you insist on pushing my buttons?” Clint hissed right in Bucky's ear before flicking out his tongue and sucking the lobe into his mouth, biting down gently.

Bucky smiled. “Because I love it when you get all riled up.” He brought up his left arm and slid his metal hand onto Clint's hip, pulling at the towel wrapped around his waist until it fell away. “I love it when you forget yourself.” He slid cool metal across Clint's ass cheek and squeezed. Clint gasped and pushed harder against Bucky's chest. “I love it when you stop being the man up high and show me how you get down and dirty.” He breathed the last right in Clint's ear.

“Down and dirty huh?” Clint's voice was pitched low and sent a shiver through Bucky. This was it, Clint was either going to fuck him senseless or beat him senseless. Either way.

Of course, if they hadn't been pressed so close together Bucky would have seen that he wasn't the only one that was hard. Would have known at least that what was coming next was going to be good. As it was, he had nothing but anticipation as he waited to see what Clint would do but he was a cocky bastard and he did like pushing Clint's buttons so he made a show of pulling his 'phone from his pocket and waving it at Clint, the lock screen showing the time. “Tick tock, Barton. We have to be at the function in half an hour.”

Clint's eyes narrowed and he moved his hand from Bucky's chest to knock the 'phone out of Bucky's hand. It clattered to the floor as Clint fisted the hand into Bucky's shirt. “We're gonna be late.” He growled using the hand still in Bucky's hair to pull him over and then he slammed his lips against Bucky's.

Finally, Bucky thought with a chuckle as he brought his hands up to grip Clint's ass pulling him tighter against his front and now he could feel how hard Clint was. Now he knew that yes he was leaving here with bruises, but they were gonna be the good kind. He slid his hands down onto the back of Clint's thighs and pulled, lifting Clint up to wrap around his waist.

Stepping forwards he turned and slammed Clint back against the lockers. Clint groaned and tore his mouth away from Bucky's, nipping sharply along his jaw and down the length of his neck.

Bucky was holding Clint with his metal arm as he fumbled with the belt on his suit trousers, trying to get them unfastened when Clint lifted his head and fixed him with a narrow eyed gaze. “Tell me you have lube?” He panted.

Bucky smirked and let go of his belt, hand diving into his pocket to pull out the tube.

“Good.” Clint grinned and then he was moving, pushing Bucky back and dropping to his feet. He quickly finished unfastening Bucky's trousers for him and as they fell to the floor Clint grabbed Bucky and lifted him, spinning around to slam him back into the lockers again.

Bucky stared down at him surprised. He knew Clint was strong, but he hadn't realised he was that strong. He gasped as he felt Clint's fingers teasing against his hole. Wait, how did he manage to get lube on them when he was lifting Bucky. Bucky raised an eyebrow and then lost his train of thought as Clint slid two slicked fingers into his ass.

Clint was biting at his nipples making Bucky squirm as his fingers scissored in and out and Bucky was panting, groaning, fists banging against the lockers as Clint worked him over.

“Not so mouthy now are we.” Clint chuckled and Bucky moaned as Clint pulled his fingers free.

Bucky racked his brain for a comeback but nothing was forthcoming. Instead he grabbed onto Clint's shoulders and swooped down to kiss him. Tongues sweeping frantically. He felt Clint shift him and then the sharp sting as he pushed inside. Bucky bit down on Clint's bottom lip to stifle yet another moan and Clint laughed, pulled his head back and thrust in sharply.

Bucky's metal shoulder was banging rhythmically against the lockers as Clint pounded into him and Bucky tightened his legs around Clint, pulling him impossibly closer. He had a white knuckle grip on Clint's shoulder with his right hand, the left teasing at Clint's nipple.

His own cock, caught between their bodies was being rubbed just right by Clint's movements and it wasn't long before Bucky threw back his head, not caring that it collided with the lockers as his orgasm washed over him. He clamped down hard on Clint and Clint groaned low before spilling into Bucky.

Clint panted against Bucky's chest for a few moments before he shifted, pulling out and lowering Bucky gently back to the floor. He then leaned into Bucky and Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as they both struggled to keep standing.

“Tony's gonna have my hide for being late.” Clint huffed and Bucky chuckled.

I'll trade you for Steve's disapproving face.” He grinned and lowered his head to kiss Clint gently. “Since we are both in the shit anyway now. Might as well go for broke.”

Clint smirked. “Shower then bed?”

“Your place or mine?” Bucky asked taking Clint's hand and heading back to the showers.


End file.
